


Rude Neighbours

by miusmius



Series: DBH Mafia AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Cole is a sass master, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, F/M, Mafia AU, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, The boys are smitten idiots in love pining so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miusmius/pseuds/miusmius
Summary: “Miss Ona, you look tired today. Are you alright?” Instead of Connor cheerfully greeting her like usual when he picked up Cole, he expressed his concern at Ona’s tired eyes and dark circles the concealer didn’t manage to cover up entirely.“What? Oh! Oh, yes—yes, I’m fine. Just a rough night, that’s all,” she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to put any importance to this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First of all, thank you for clicking on that link and being at least curious on what this is about. I'm very nervous as I never posted anything here and I'm usually not a writer, although I enjoy it. Also sorry for any mistakes, typos... English is not my first language and I fuck up immensely xD
> 
> But thank you to all of you who encouraged me on Tumblr with this AU and my friend @tinmiss1939 for feeding me more feels and ideas for this, and also being an amazing beta <3 You rock my girl.

_Anonymous:  
Ok but for the mafia AU, imagine someone mildly inconveniences Ona and she mentions it to the boys because hey, it might not be much but it upset her today, and the boys are instantly looking at each other like "kiLL??? We must kill this person???? They upset our sunshine???"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Ona, you look tired today. Are you alright?” Instead of Connor cheerfully greeting her like usual when he picked up Cole, he expressed his concern at Ona’s tired eyes and dark circles the concealer didn’t manage to cover up entirely.   
  
“What? Oh! Oh, yes—yes, I’m fine. Just a rough night, that’s all,” she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to put any importance to this.   
  
“Something happened?” Richard’s concern was written all over his face, stepping slightly closer to her.   
  
It was touching how they both cared for her well being, despite only being Cole’s teacher. They always seemed so attentive whenever she spoke, only focusing on her.   
  
Cole looked at the three adults and rolled his eyes.   
  
“I left something in class, I’ll be right back.” He turned his back and marched towards the room, hearing Ona’s voice respond in affirmative notes.   
  
His brothers were two love-struck puppies who needed a push, and with him in the middle, they wouldn’t say a damn thing. “I forgot something” was a piss-poor excuse, but it worked. Now it was up to his brothers to step up their game.   
  
“Miss?” Connor said, always so polite. Richard mirrored his worried expression. It was endearing, really, these two big, powerful men reduced to concerned puppies.   
  
“Ah, yes, sorry. No, it’s just that my neighbour decided it was a good day to throw a party. On a weekday. I don’t know which one it was, someone from the upper floors, I think. But, my god, how can people scream and shout so much…” She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she sighed. ”I already endure screaming and shouting at work from overexcited kids!” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
The brothers faces were twin expressions of anger. How dare this person to upset their sunshine? To interrupt her precious sleep? To be so inconsiderate, not only to her, but to the entire neighbourhood?   
  
Oh, they were gonna pay for that.   
  
“We are deeply sorry to hear this, Miss.” Richard’s voice was close to a growl. He was already plotting ways to make that inconsiderate neighbour to pay for his sins.   
  
“Please, don’t worry. It happens, you know?” she shrugged her shoulders. “You kind of get used to it when you live in the less quiet neighbourhoods of this city. I can’t exactly afford an apartment in the Grosse Pointe!“ she laughed again, her smile reaching her eyes and smoothing the brother’s angry frowns. “But then again, I would miss our conversations with Miss Ramirez. She makes the best tamales…” Ona sighed dreamily.   
  
Connor and Richard shared a small smile, content that in such a picturesque neighbourhood, Ona would find little things that made it worthwhile. It was not ideal, they wished they could whisk her away and take her to a place she deserves, a palace for their queen, but they had to settle for this situation, for now.   
  
There will be a day where they will be able to have her be worshipped in her own temple, them both at her feet.   
  
“I got it.” Cole broke the brothers’ daydreaming, throwing a knowing look at them. They both cleared their throats in embarrassment. He was so much like Father, so clever and quick to catch things.   
  
“Make sure you don’t forget your homework! I highly doubt Miss Davis would be delighted to hear that.”   
  
“She’s hardly delighted at anything.” replied Cole, making Ona snort.   
  
“So true.” She looked at the brothers. “I hope you have a pleasant afternoon.”   
  
Cole, seeing that their brothers failed to make their feelings known, again, cleared his throat to draw their attention and slightly nodded at her, so imperceptible nobody but them noticed it. Richard looked about to self-combust, so it had to be Connor the one to save the day.   
  
“Likewise, Miss Ona. I hope tonight you have a very pleasant sleep and no one disturbs your beautiful dreams.” Connor gently took her hand and softly kissed the back of it. He winked at her. Nailed it.   
  
“A-ah, uhm…”   
  
The three brothers turned back, not without Richard curtly bowing as goodbye. Ona stood there, face as the reddest tomato to ever grow, clutching her hand and mouth still slightly opened. Richard looked back one last time, quickly looking back ahead. Ona could see how red his ears were.   
  
When they were all seated inside the black sedan, Cole spoke.   
  
“Seriously? Connor, that was so cheesy.”   
  
“Shut it, gremlin.” He covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed, and looked at the window.   
  
“Richard, you’re going to explode like a Voltorb if you keep blushing like that.”   
  
“I’m not blushing.”   
  
Cole laughed. They were indeed two love-struck puppies. A single woman rendered his dangerous and powerful brothers into blushing messes. Even Richard, holy cow. He was the most dangerous of the two, knowing how to kill someone with his fingernail, and he just short-circuited whenever Ona was near.   
  
Hank almost choked on his wine when Cole explained it at dinner. Cole described every excruciating detail—every stutter, every blush, every missed opportunity to just ask her out like normal adults. Hank roared with laughter, while Connor glared daggers at their little brother and Richard watched in  frozen, mortified silence. Hank was even more amused by their reactions.   
  
Hank would have to go pick him up one day and meet the woman who stole his sons’ breaths away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank made good on his promise to meet this mysterious teacher that stole his boys' breaths away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this and all the kudos :_) It means so much!! And infinite thanks to @Tinmiss1939 for being an amazing friend, beta and partner in crime B)

Connor and Richard were not pleased when their father announced they would be relieved from their _Cole duties_ for a day. Picking up Cole was one of the highlights of the day, but seeing Ona was what made it whole. So yes, they weren’t happy, but obeyed anyways.  
  
Hank Anderson always made an impression, everywhere he went. He was a tall figure, physically imposing. He commanded respect. So yes, he turned heads as he took the stairs up to the entry hall, looking up to see his son chatting with what he suspected was a classmate.  
  
The famous teacher was nowhere to be seen. Hm.  
  
Cole turned a moment just to see his father approaching them and immediately stopped talking. His friend Alice, a very sweet and shy girl, looked at him, scrunched her nose, and turned her head too to see the cause of their interrupted conversation. Her eyes widened. Oh.  
  
“Papa!”  
  
Cole ran to him and launched himself to the air, throwing his body into the arms of his father. Hank caught him in a strong hug.  
  
“Hey there, bud.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were coming today!” He was delighted for this change of plans. His father was always so busy; he never had time to pick up Cole, even if he wanted to so bad. When this happened, Hank made sure to treat him into a nice father-son afternoon. Ice-cream was mandatory. He always felt sorry for being so absent, but his son thankfully understood. He was a good kid.  
  
“I managed to move some things out of the way, so why not come pick up my best bud?  
  
“I also bet Connor and Richard weren’t too pleased by this, right?” he had a smug smile.  
  
“God, aren’t you a clever little shit.” He let him down and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
“She’s probably on the teacher’s lounge. Follow me!” He took him by the hand, dragging Hank across the hall. Alice stared at this in disbelief, not knowing what to do with herself after she saw Cole’s Father.  
  
Everyone knew, but turned a blind eye.  
  
Hank took time to look around. It seemed that the school was in good shape. After all, he did drop a good sum of money into the school improvement fund. He could see the new bullet proof glass in the classroom windows, security cameras, and an automatic emergency defibrillator outside the nurse’s office. The building wouldn’t go to waste and Detroit’s youngsters would have a good education. He was pleased for now. They passed some teachers who looked at him as if they saw a ghost, not knowing what to do because _holy shit that’s—_  
  
He paid them no mind.  
  
Cole stopped in front of a door and looked at his father expectantly. It was slightly ajar and heard rustling inside. Hank knocked and got no response, so he knocked again. Nothing. Hank looked at Cole with raised eyebrows. Cole shrugged and opened the door.  
  
“Miss Ona?”  
  
They heard a heavy thud and a pained curse, a head appearing from under a desk. She was rubbing the sore spot, the other hand holding something very tiny in her fingers. Ona stood up and deposited the other end of the earring on her desk, just in case it had ideas of falling off again.  
  
“Cole…? Oh!”  
  
Oh, indeed.  
  
She had heard stories about this man. Descriptions. But she would never be prepared for _this_ . He was indeed tall, big and robust, and power emanated from him. His three piece suit was impeccable, not a spot, nothing off, and that tailored coat only helped accentuate how big this man was. His hair was silver, neatly cut and styled, as was his perfectly trimmed thick beard. Two bright blue eyes pinned her to the spot.  
  
“Ah…”  
  
“This is my father,” Cole began, “He wanted to meet you.”  
  
She didn’t know if she should be happy or scared about that fact.  
  
“Oh, well…”  
  
Hank took a few steps, a warm smile in his face. No use in frightening this poor dear. He knew he caused an impression, that his reputation preceded him.  
  
“Hank Anderson. Pleased to meet you, miss.” He took Ona’s hand and kissed the back. She blushed. So this is where Connor got this from. But God’s what was going on with his voice? It was deep, low and commanded respect and obedience. Oh, Jesus.  
  
“Ah, pleased to meet you too, sir. I’m Boix. Ona! Ona Boix,” she squeaked. “Uh, so, well, here I am!” she let out a nervous laugh. She was just a simple teacher. Please someone have mercy on her poor soul.  
  
“I wanted to see this teacher my son rambled about for hours.” They both heard Cole protest and Hank chuckled, a pleasant rumble. It shook Ona all over.  
  
Holy. Fuck.  
  
“Oh, oh well. I hope it wasn’t bad rambling.” She was panicking inside. How does one act around someone as important and fucking scary as him?  
  
Hank kept the small talk going, seeming amused by Ona’s flustered appearance. It was funny to see this cute little teacher squeak like a frightened mouse, thinking she was being judged. Cole rolled his eyes, his father was a little shit sometimes. He occasionally liked a bit of a power trip but never went too far. It merely amused him to mess around for a bit.  
  
“Well, I think I have taken enough of your time, Miss Boix.”  
  
“It’s no bother, really. And please, call me Ona.” She was a tiny bit more relaxed, but still anxious. Poor girl, he tortured her enough.  
  
“I’m glad to see my son is in good hands, _Ona_ .” He winked. Her heart jumped out of her chest.  
  
“I-I’m, uhm, it’s a pleasure to have him in class.” she stuttered. He was worse than the brothers.  
  
Hank chuckled again, his features softened.  
  
“Don’t sweat it, sweetheart, sometimes I enjoy teasing a bit. Thank you for letting this old man have his fun.” He took her hand again and kissed the back as a goodbye. “I hope to be able to come around again. It’s been a pleasure”  
  
“Likewise! I hope to see you around too!” Ona clutched her hand, cheeks ablaze. Talk about a damn silver fox and his charming ways. No wonder his sons were so easily able to to capture her attention. If she was honest with herself, they could very well capture her heart.  
  
Hank nodded for Cole to tag along, taking his backpack and sliding it into one of his broad shoulders. It was a funny contrast, this man dressed in the most expensive suit, perfectly ironed, and this tiny Spiderman backpack dangling from his back. He took Cole’s hand, engulfing it in his bigger one.  
  
“So?”  
  
“I think we will have her joining us for dinner soon. I will have to ask her what her favourite dishes are.” Hank threw an amused look at his son, who was smiling mischievously at his father.  
  
“That is if those two idiots ask her out. It’s been painful to watch them, papa, painful.” Cole groaned, frustration evident in his tiny face.  
  
“I bet, kiddo.” He chuckled.  
  
They were outside, the warm afternoon sun tickling their skin. Hank took a deep breath. Such affairs were a nice distraction from work, and he also enjoyed learning  what his sons were up to with the matters of the heart. He saw them change, even more eager for the morning and afternoon car rides to go pick up Cole. Connor and Richard didn’t lose their sharpness; on the contrary, it was even more enhanced, for now they had another purpose. She was another facet of why they wanted the best for Detroit and its citizens. Even if their methods were… frowned upon.  
  
It was a good change.  
  
“So, ice cream?” He looked at his son in time to see his face light up like the sun itself.  
  
“Three scoops!”  
  
“Want me to remind you what happened last time?”  
  
“Three scoops and I won’t tell Connor and Richard about the Nutella waffles.”  
  
“…deal.”  
  
  
  
Later that night, Connor and Richard were fidgety. They were never fidgety, so their shared looks and stolen glances at their father didn’t go unnoticed. He made them wait a little bit more, remembering them when they were just little kids and how afraid were they of disappointing him. How could they? The brothers were such good boys; he was the lucky one.  
  
So it was later at night when Hank was having a nightcap in his study that he crossed paths with the brothers. They were still restless. He stood still, slowly sipping from a glass of his finest whiskey. Connor and Richard looked at each other nervously.  
  
“…Father?” ventured Richard.  
  
“I hope to see her soon for dinner,” he said. The brothers visibly relaxed, the worry disappeared from their features. “But she does blush rather nicely, don’t you think?”  
  
They both tensed again, twin offended expressions glaring daggers at him.

 He snorted.

“Don’t fry your brains, kiddos. She’s a nice girl.“ Hank finished the rest of his drink and set the glass on the table and smiled at them. ”Good night, boys.”  
  
“Good night, father,” Connor and Richard answered in unison and went to their respective rooms with lighter hearts and tiny smiles gracing their lips.  
  
Hank stood there a little bit more, the smile still on his lips. They were good kids, indeed.


End file.
